Desvaneciendo
by Soul 32
Summary: Un mundo en donde nunca piensas que se acabará la vida de tus seres queridos de repente da un chapuzón, mostrando una realidad que no quieres afrontar todavía y lo único es soñar en revovinar una y otra vez...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimers: Las Tortugas Ninja no son de mi propiedad. **

**"Desvaneciendo"**

**1-Prologo**

La tarde es fresca y el cielo algo nublado. Los niños juegan en los parques mientras sus padres mantienen un ojo en ellos, sentados y hablando felizmente con otros padres. Los adolescentes alegres, comparten charlas amigables de algún tema.

El reloj de un negocio da las seis de la tarde del mes de noviembre, hora que indica que deben ir a sus hogares porque el frío sería un poco molesto. Aunque para los adolescentes, eso no es excusa para ir a sus casas y algún que otras personas que miran vidrieras o hablan por celular, también piensan de la misma manera, en especial un hombre que espera pacientemente el anochecer.

Hoy debe cumplir una misión con ella…

La luna va asomándose y el sol baja casi con esfuerzos, no queriendo dejar de iluminar el cielo.

De pronto, el mundo de gente va desapareciendo rápidamente menos la persona que espero ansiosamente este momento. Levantó sus brazos lo más alto que pudo para dar la bienvenida a la noche.

El viento se hizo notar más, pero este hombre no parece importarle. Su rostro expresa gran felicidad con este nuevo clima. Sabe que en esta pequeña azotea, las luces casi no alumbran las calles, por lo que no tendrá problema de ser descubierto por alguien y además puede apreciar aun más las estrellas, que ya se asomaron en el cielo crepúsculo.

Después de una larga reverencia, se desprende la camisa y la tira al suelo. Cierra brevemente sus ojos, acompañándolo con largas respiraciones tranquilas. Luego de abrirlos, saca un bisturí del bolsillo de su baquero y la sostiene entre sus manos, dejando que el filo de esta brille ante la luz de la luna.

Comienza cantando entre susurros la representación de esa arma:

_Hoy renaces vestido de __**rojo **__ (_**Sangre**_**)**_

_Llevando entre tus manos,_

_Un **símbolo** de tu vestimenta, (_**Bisturí**_**) **_

_Marcarás tus huellas rojas en toda mi piel_

Se acerca el arma hasta el torso y apoya la punta.

_Sabes que alguien te pedirá ayuda pronto_

_Por eso me llamas para que te represente ante él,_

_La luna será testigo de nuestro juego,_

_El sol quedará último entre nuestros planes,_

_Y las estrellas le avisarán la hora que debe venir a verme._

Comienza haciéndose símbolos imaginarios con el bisturí, rozando dos por tres su cuerpo.

_Con esto que tengo entre mis manos (_**Bisturí**_**)**_

_Me darás el poder para cumplir su deseo,_

_A cambio de eso,_

_Aprenderá a respetar algunas normas para la próxima vez_

Termina de cantar y levanta la camisa del suelo para cubrirse la cara de un rápido movimiento.

La noche será larga.

Sonrie al darse cuenta la presencia de alguien más.

Las estrellas ya le avisaron.

Alegre, Sabe que su misión acaba de empezar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: Hola a todos n.n **

**Hace mucho que no vengo por esta zona, pero aquí toy con un nuevo fic. **

**Aunque vaya un poco lenta, igual seguiré actualizando los demás fics =)**

**Ahora con este fic:**

**Para empezar, espero que les guste.**

** La misión que debe hacer este hombre es muy importante para las tortugas; por empezar que el bisturí que hago resaltar en el prologo tiene que ver en algo.**

**Ese alguien se descubrirá en el siguiente capítulo, jej. **

**La letra de "esa canción" es puro invento mío .**

_"Aprenderá a respetar algunas normas para la próxima vez"- _**Esa oración se aclarará también más adelante.**_  
_

**Alguna duda, **

**Cometen.**

**=)**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Varias horas antes del hecho…**_

En la guarida cada tortuga hace lo suyo. Michelangelo come palomitas de maíz con extra mantequilla, sentado en el sofá viendo una película llamada tierra de Zombies. Leonardo está hablando con su padre sobre la práctica del día y algún que otro tema fuera de lo común. Raphael practica algo de boxeo acompañando los ritmos con una canción de una tal propaganda que vio en la mañana. Donatello lee una revista esperando pacientemente que su notebook termine de formatearse.

La familia está de buen humor, inclusive Raph que se dedico en preparar el desayuno y lavar los trastes junto a Mikey.

De pronto se escucha al teléfono sonar y Don se levanta de su silla para atender. Los chicos murmuran entre ellos alguna de sus ideas pero Donnie pudo escuchar partes de la conversación mientras iba al lugar.

-¿Acaso es la novia?

Raph suelta una risita.

Don lo mira de reojo.

-Parece que sí ¿No ven lo apurado que está por atender el teléfono?

Mikey le sonríe juguetonamente a su hermano de máscara violeta.

-Tranquilos hermanos.-Leo levanta sus hombros momentáneamente-Don no es tan tonto para darle el numero sabiendo que todos atendemos el teléfono.

-¡Que graciosos! ¿Nunca me vieron atender un simple teléfono?

Llega y toma el tubo.

-Don, no seas tan metido y atiende ese molesto teléfono.

-Primero dejen de burlarse de mí ¿Quieren?

Medio molesto, levanta el tubo y habla:

-Hola

Se escucha una respiración pesada en el tubo opuesto.

-¿Hola? ¿Necesita algo?

Don piensa que es algún cliente de Mikey ya que hace poco tubo que retomar el puesto de trabajo por una apuesta que perdió contra Leo.

De pronto se escucho una risa algo brusca y una voz muy gruesa.

-A las siete. Sin fallar

Don se asusta un poco por la repentina voz y más la risa que soltó anteriormente.

-¿En donde señor?

_Debe ser sin dudas un cliente de Mikey. Me da un poco de lástima que volviera a trabajar en fiesta de niños que…_

-Tú sabrás en donde.-cortó.

_¡Pero que tipo más raro! Sin dudas, ¡pobre Mikey!_

-¿Quién era Don?

Leo pregunto soltando algunas risitas.

Don frunció el ceño por las risas de su hermano.

_¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso tengo algo en mi cara?_

_**-**_No sé, de seguro era para Mikey.

-Ah, pensé que era tu chica.

-Ajá, si Raph. Sigue soñando.

-Es que soy tan famoso.

Mikey guiña un ojo y apoya la barbilla junto a su puño cerrado.

-¿Famoso?

-No me hagas reír.-Gritan los tres al unísono

Vuelve a sonar el teléfono.

-Decía que lo vieras a las 7 y que sabes en donde.

_Debe ser el mismo señor para avisar algo que se habrá olvidado. _

-Dentro de unas horas. No me acuerdo tener a alguien a esa hora ¿No te dijo su nombre?

_Es cierto, no me lo dijo y tampoco le pregunte, Jej_

Recoge el tubo.

-No.

-¿Hola?

La misma respiración pesada que la otra vez.

_Le debe costar un poco para hablar seguramente._

-A las 7- repasa la hora anterior.-cuando el sol se esconde.

_¿Por qué no me dice simplemente lo que desea sin agregar muchas palabras? _

-¿Su nombre?

Del otro lado se ríe secamente aturdiendo a Donnie.

-¿Señor?

La risa sigue y más fuerte cada vez. Luego se detiene jadeando.

-Veremos quien cae primero, amigo.

Don comienza a molestarse.

-Señor, solo dígame el nombre y Carl kawab…

-no necesita saber mi nombre, solo tiene q encontrarme a esa hora y el lugar no es tan necesario cuando puede encontrarme uno de tu familia o tú mismo… ¡tenemos que jugar!

_¡Pero esta loco! Sin duda es un psicópata que llama para molestar._

Don le corto.

-¿Era el mismo?

-Si. Y ¿Dónde está Leo y Raph?

-Raph fue a la cocina y Leo salio hacia la puerta principal ¿Por qué?

-Por nada. Pensé que estaban practicando o algo así.

-Ah si, ahora que me acuerdo, dijeron que irían a patrullar un poco la ciudad aunque lo dijeron para que yo no me uniera con ellos.

Mikey hizo un puchero medio molesto y Don se río ante la payasada de su hermano.

-Puede ser eso.

Don comienza ir hacia su laboratorio a revisar su notebook y en el trayecto se encuentra con Splinter.

-Sensei.

-¿Por qué no fueron con sus hermanos a patrullar?

-¿Ya salieron?

Se escucha a Mikey que va acercándose hacia su padre y Don.

-Si. Recién han pasado para avisarme.

-Será para la próxima entonces, Mikey. Jej.

-Aff, eso no se vale, amigo.

El teléfono suena por tercera vez y Don se prepara mentalmente para dar una discución; Mikey al verlo decide ir en su lugar y evitar que su hermano se pusiera más molesto de lo que está pero Splinter los interrumpe a ambos antes de que hagan algo.

-Voy atender yo, hijos míos.

-Sensei, puede ser el mismo que llamo dos veces y es una pérdida de tiempo que le responda.

-Por eso voy a averiguarlo, Donatello.

-¿Qué es lo que te dijo que te cabreo?

-Mejor ni te digo.

El maestro levanta el tubo y los dos están detrás para tratar de escuchar la conversación.

¿Hola?-Splinter habló.

Continuará.

A/N: Hola =`). Aquí está el primer capítulo.

El hombre que llamo es el mismo de la azotea en el prólogo. Lo de la **respiración pesada**, la **risa y **el **jadeo **es un **mensaje** que coincidirá justamente a uno de los capítulos futuros. La expresión "**¡tenemos que jugar!" **lo utiliza como una alerta y que Don, como ven, no le da importancia hasta que se va dando cuenta cuando ya esta metido en el juego. 


End file.
